Una Declaracion
by Athena Hummel
Summary: Un malentendido llevara a que ellos digan, lo que siente entre ellos y como siempre un gran final.


En el parque de Karakura. Se veía a un joven bastante joven meciéndose en uno de los columpios del lugar, al acercase a su cara una gran tristeza se notaba en su rostro y lo que lo hacia ver mas melancólico era el sol reflejándose en su rostro.

Lo que el no sabia era que una chica lo estaba buscando muy preocupada, ya que el salio corriendo sin dejar explicarle que sucedió con la escena que vio en su propia casa, lo único que noto fue que de su rostro salían lagrimas haciendo que el corazón se le encogiera mas de lo que estaba. Sin, saber que hacer seguía corriendo hasta que lo encontró en los columpios. Al no soportarlo se acerco corriendo hasta el, y abrazándolo por detrás el se sorprendió.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que el joven la empujara haciendo que el cayera al suelo frío y se cubriera de tierra su ropa. Al ver esta acción el chico reacciono por lo que hizo, arrepentido le extendió la mano, pero ella golpeo su mano con gran furia que se levanto del pisó algo adolorida.

-Rukia yo per…-no pudo concluir la frase ya que sintió que su rostro se dio vuelta al instante y al llevar su mano a la solo donde fue el impacto la noto hinchada, luego le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión a ella. Rukia, solo le dirigió una mirada llena de furia y rencor.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso?- al bordé de las lagrimas, ya faltaban poco para que resbalarán por su rostro. Pero fue inútil ya que unas cuantas se deslizaron por su cara haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera culpable por lo que hizo, y no aguantando más, el término abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y con la intención de nunca soltarla.

-Rukia, perdóname no quería empujarte y por hacerte llorar- mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían corriendo por su angelical rostro-es que estoy lleno de coraje.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice para que reacciones así?-separándose unos centímetros de su cuerpo y casi rompiendo el abrazo por completo.

-ah…entonces no sabes- dijo con sarcasmo en sus ultimas palabras, alejándose caminando dejando confundida a Rukia. Quien, la empezó a seguir y se entrepuso en medio del camino y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados para evitar que pasara-Rukia déjate de juegos infantiles, tengo que ir a casa ya que por lo visto tu no tienes nada que hacer. Pero, yo si así que quítate.

-no ya basta déjate de idioteces dime, ¡¿Qué demonios te hice?

-quieres saber, te lo diré.

-al fin.

-te vi. Besándote con el maldito de Renji cuando, yo llegue a mi casa y para ser mas preciso en mi habitación.

-Ichigo torpe.

-yo no te insulte y si lo haces córtala-dijo enojado-tienes algo que sacarme en cara dímelo directamente y no lo ocultes como lo de tu noviazgo con Renji-mientras la acorralaba contra una pared cerca de ellos-¿Rukia tu sientes algo por el?-a ella le extraño esa pregunta ya que, por su orgullo estaba impidiéndole que le diga lo que sentía por el.

-¡como puede decir eso si a quien amo es ti!-dijo gritándole a todo lo que sus pulmones lo que guardaba desde la noche en lo que conoció-Ichigo yo que soy para ti, respóndeme yo te dije lo que siento por ti y tu te quedaras callado respóndeme maldi…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ichigo la termino besando con tal intensidad que, en su cuerpo surgió sentimientos que nunca había sentido ni cuando, Renji la beso. Al separarse por la falta de aire. El termino por apoyar su frente sobre la de ella mientras sus respiraciones volvían a su ritmo actual al igual que sus corazones.

-yo también te amo, por eso reaccione como lo hice.

-eres un celoso de primera, te hubieras quedado y no sacar hechos apresurados.

-tienes razón, ven vamos a casa-mientras se separaba de ella dejándole el camino libre para que pasara ella primero. Y así fue como la luna que ahora fue testigo de tal confesión y muestra de cariño que se tenían esos dos.

En otro lado una puerta cerca de un lago se estaba abriendo y lo único que esta persona susurro al viento antes de desaparecer por el Sekaimon fue "Rukia, si no encontraste tu felicidad junto a mi y mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos, espero que seas feliz a la persona que en verdad amas, suerte y te deseo lo mejor del mundo" esa frase fue susurrada por el viento y el mensaje llego a oídos de Rukia. Quien, al recibirlo respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-de nada, Renji y te agradezco por respetar mi decisión-dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible pero Ichigo lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Rukia, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-dije que te amo.

-igual yo- dijo acercándose y besándola nuevamente y con una inmensa ternura.

Siguieron su camino y al llegar a la casa de Ichigo le contaron todo a su familia e Ishin estaba contento por su hijo y Rukia, al fin algo bueno había hecho en todo ese tiempo.


End file.
